Serre-moi
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Songfic sur la chanson "serre-moi" de tryö. Pour plus d'informations, veuillez cliquer sur le titre de l'histoire !


Author: Milou-Sarcastic-Yaoiste

Pairing: AkuRoku

Disclamer: Non, ce n'est pas à moi, mais je vous jure qu'un jour j'achèterai Square Enix ! Rien que pour vous !

Note: Bon … Merci déjà d'avoir cliqué sur l'histoire, il ne vous reste plus qu'à la lire et vous aurez fini de me tuer de bonheur … Pardon. Bref, bonne lecture !^^

Serre-moi

_Embrasse-moi dessus bord_

_Viens mon ange, retracer le ciel_

_J'irais crucifier ton corps_

_Pourrais-je dépunaiser tes ailes ?_

Tu l'embrassais passionnément, tu étais son ange, son ciel n'existait que dans tes yeux. J'ai toujours eu un peu de mal à comprendre votre « je t'aime, moi non plus»… Il te faisait pourtant mal pour pouvoir t'admirer te reconstruire, ou bien pour te reconstruire lui-même.

_Embrasser, te mordre en même temps_

_Enfoncer mes ongles dans ton dos brûlant_

_Te supplier de me revenir et tout faire ô tout_

_Pour te voir partir_

Vos baiser semblaient un doux combat, tu gémissais. Tantôt de plaisir, tantôt de la douleur provoquée par ses morsures lancinantes. Je me souviens encore de vos brûlantes étreintes, griffant, mordant chaque parcelle de l'autre qui était à votre portée. Vos excuses, chaque jour un peu plus, bien vite remplacées par insultes et douleurs. Et tu repartais encore, et tu le faisais souffrir et il t'avait fait souffrir.

_Viens, emmène-moi là-bas,_

_Donne moi la main que je ne la prenne pas_

_Ecorche mes ailes, envole-moi_

_Mais laisse-toi tranquille à la fois._

Je le vois encore … Tu l'emmenais dans votre paradis secret, tu lui disais que vous alliez vous aimer, au moins juste un instant. Et tu lui tendais une main salvatrice, et il la refusait toujours, peut-être par peur de la briser … ou tout simplement par orgueil. C'était à lui de t'aider, et non l'inverse. Mais par contradiction il te demandait l'impossible, le plus inaccessible que la lune. Il agissait mal, exprès. Il voulait que tu lui rendes la pareille. Il te demandait de lui nuire, pour pouvoir ensuite te voir t'occuper de lui, l'aider à redéployer les ailes que tu avais entaillées. Mais c'était inconscient. Il faisait inconsciemment exprès. Car au fond, il ne voulait pas te déranger, il voulait que tu te laisses tranquille, tout simplement.

_Mille fois entrelassons-nous_

_Et lassons-nous-même au-dessous,_

_Serre-moi encore, serre-moi_

_Jusqu'à étouffer de toi._

Vous étiez tellement proches, tous les deux. Mais vous aviez peur et vous aviez raison. Car chaque étreinte partagée, chaque contact prolongé vous mélangeait, ne faisait de vous qu'un seul être, mais vous lassait chaque jours imperceptiblement. Vous craigniez la routine, vous ne vouliez pas que la chaleur de l'autre tombe dedans. Vous ne voyiez pas que vous rapprochements devenaient monotones. Et lui le refusait éperdument. Tu voulais te convaincre que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise passe, mais tu n'es pas dupe, bien au contraire, c'est peut-être ça qui t'a perdu. Ou peut-être lui… ? Mais pour te convaincre, tu n'as reculé devant rien, tu as intensifié chaque instant, chaque parole, chaque étreinte, et vous vous perdiez. Vous vous enlaciez à vous en étouffer, vous vous serriez l'un contre l'autre, à vous en faire mal.

_Il y a des salauds, qui pillent le cœur des femmes_

_Et des femmes qui ne savent plus trop_

_D'où l'amour tire son charme._

Il était parfois un peu salaud, mais jamais il n'a voulu te briser le cœur, il pensait seulement que le charme de l'amour risquait de disparaitre, tandis que pour toi, il n'y en avais jamais eu, ou tout du moins tu ne t'en souvenais plus.

_Papillon de fleur en fleur_

_D'amour en amour de cœur,_

_Ceux qui n'ont qu'une étoile_

_Ou ceux qui brûlent leurs voiles._

Il passait son temps à courir après l'amour, changeant de femme comme de chemise, il parcourait les cœurs, se persuadant qu'au bout du compte, il oublierait qu'il n'en a pas. Il se persuadait tellement bien qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte que tu suffirais à palier le vide dans sa poitrine. Tu étais le seul à le pouvoir. Sa seule étoile, son seul soleil, mais il n'a pas voulu te donner d'importance, et a choisi de brûler ses voiles, pour ne plus pouvoir avancer. Mais il ne le savait pas, et son feu s'est étendu et répandu. Jusqu'à l'atteindre ?(1)

_J'aime tes larmes quand tu aimes_

_La sueur, le sang_

_Rendons-nous amants_

_Qui se passionnent, qui se sèment,_

_J'aime quand on m'écorche et vivant_

Il aimait te voir pleurer, ce sadique (2), et ce quand tu aimais le voir souffrir, suer pour toi. Vous vous perdiez dans votre espèce de sadomasochisme, alors vous aimiez vous appeler « amants ». Votre passion était débordante, mais vous vous fuyiez l'un l'autre, vous vous retrouviez. Et c'est comme ça que vous étiez, tu aimais le voir souffrir, et il aimait souffrir, il aimait te voir pleurer mais … As-tu jamais aimé cela ? Cependant, vous ne vous êtes jamais tués, tout simplement car la douleur est vivante, et que, toi comme lui vous aimiez la ressentir, presque au point de n'être plus que cela. Plaisir Malsain.

_Je ne donne pas long feu,_

_A nos tragédies, à nos adieux,_

_Reviens-moi, (reviens-moi)_

_Tu partiras mieux comme ça._

Il savait que vos séparations ne dureraient pas, il en était même tout à fait certain. Il te disait de revenir. Alors vous vous ressoudiez, pour pouvoir encore mieux vous séparer. Et cette espèce de jeu entre vous continuait. Vous aimer, puis vous déplorer, puis vous excuser et enfin … refuser ?

_A force de se tordre,_

_On en finirait par se mordre,_

_A quoi bon, se reconstruire ?_

_Quand on est adepte du pire ?_

Il savait aussi que cette « relation » n'allait pas durer non plus. Vous vous tordiez à vous blesser, vous vous mordiez « par amour », puis ça cicatrisait et les cicatrices disparaissaient … Pour ensuite réapparaître Sincèrement, il pensait que c'était vain. Il avait raison. Tu le savais aussi, te demandant à quoi bon vous reconstruire, alors que vous aimiez tant vous faire du mal.

_Malgré nous,_

_Malgré nos « A quoi bon se sentir plus grand_

_Que nous ? »_

Vous vous rendiez compte, un petit peu, et tu n'étais pas d'accord, et lui non plus, mais tu ne voyais pas. Vous ne vouliez pas, vous sentant pathétiques d'essayer de vous sentir au-dessus de vous… Au fond, à quoi ça rimait ? C'est peut-être pour toi encore un mystère, ou peut-être pas.

_Deux grains de folie dans le vent,_

_Deux âmes brûlantes,_

_Deux enfants …_

Je le sens encore. Et toi, te souviens-tu ? Cette folie qui vous prenait aux tripes, cette déraison qui vous frappait fortement, et qui ne cesse de te mettre dans le vent (3). Mais le vent glacé ne vous refroidissait pas, vous âmes brûlantes dansant semblaient rajeunir, et cette ardente euphorie vous faisait redevenir des enfants, oublier le monde, et dans ces moments, l'amour vous semblait tellement bon mais …

_Il y a des salauds, qui pillent le cœur des femmes_

_Et des femmes qui ne savent plus trop_

_D'où l'amour tire son charme._

Mais il était trop souvent salaud, et pillait ton cœur de jeune garçon pur, et tu oubliais le charme que tu avais bien pu trouver à l'amour, jusqu'à son existence, mais moi je sais qu'il y en avait eu, même si tu ne te souviens plus. Mais j'ose espérer qu'un jour, tu te rappelleras.

_Papillon de fleur en fleur,_

_D'amour en amour de cœur,_

_Ceux qui n'ont qu'une étoile_

_Ou ceux qui brûlent leurs voiles._

Le charme de l'amour disparu, il continuait d'aller de fille en fille, de cœur en cœur, mais voler et décimer des illusions qu'il ne pouvait avoir ne lui servait de rien. Je crois bien qu'il le savait. Mais pour lui, l'amour n'avait plus de sens, et il n'avait pris ni la peine ni le temps de réfléchir. Et toi, la seule étoile de son ciel noirci par les ténèbres, tu n'as pas réussi à l'arrêter. L'arrêter de brûler ses ailes, par amour pour la souffrance, il éprouvait celui qu'il éprouvait pour toi.

_Embrasse-moi dessus-bord_

_Viens mon ange, retracer le ciel_

_J'irais crucifier ton corps_

_Pourrais-je dépunaiser tes ailes ?_

Et vos baisers continuaient, et tu étais encore son ange, et tu avais encore son ciel coincé dans tes yeux. C'était probablement cette absence de changement qui vous lassait un peu … Et vous vous faisiez mal, et ça ne bougeait pas, et après t'avoir blessé, il te demandait toujours de te soigner, alors qu'il savait aussi bien que toi qu'il te libèrerait de tes liens même sans ton accord, car tu n'aimais pas toujours ses sauvetages.

_Embrasser, te mordre en même temps_

_Enfoncer mes ongles dans ton dos brûlant_

_Te supplier de me revenir et tout faire ô tout_

_Pour te voir partir_

Et vous vous embrassiez avec toute la passion dont vous étiez capables, et vous vous aimiez avec toute l'ardeur dont vous étiez capables, et il te mordait encore plus, avec toute la force dont il était capable. Et tu avais mal et ta langue saignait et ton dos aussi, et les marques ne partaient pas, et tu n'osais plus regarder ton corps souillé dans un miroir, et tu lui revenais toujours et tu repartais à chaque fois, et il semblait s'amuser et tu en avais marre. Et tu en avais marre de souffrir.

_Et viens, emmène-moi là-bas,_

_Donne moi la main que je ne la prenne pas_

_Ecorche mes ailes, envole-moi_

_Mais laisse-toi tranquille à la fois._

Cette espèce de cercle vicieux se répétait encore et vous retourniez dans votre rêve éveillé, conscients qu'il se transformait en cauchemar. Mais vous rêviez quand même, et vous oubliiez le monde quelques instants, et puis il refusait ta main, et il te faisait mal, puis tu lui faisais mal. Ensuite tu le soignais, lui faisait du bien, tu l'aidais à voler. Mais cette aide, il ne la désirait pas, il voulait que tu reste calme, et que tu t'occupes de toi, et que tu ne t'inquiètes pas. Surtout pas pour lui.

_Mille fois entrelassons-nous_

_Et lassons-nous-même au-dessous,_

_Serre-moi encore, serre-moi_

_Jusqu'à étouffer de toi._

Je sais, car j'ai toujours su, et vous continuiez à vous lasser, et à vous entrelacer, et à vous serrer. Mais tout cela tombait dans la monotonie, et vous étouffiez l'un de l'autre, et vous vous aimiez l'un l'autre et vous aviez encore plus peur qu'avant. Je me souviens parfaitement, vous vous entrelaciez, vous étreigniez, et ça vous faisait tellement mal …

_Serre-moi encore, serre-moi,_

_Jusqu'à étouffer de toi._

_Serre-moi encore, serre-moi_

Mais « il » n'est que l'ancien moi, car plus jamais je ne te ferais de mal à présent. Il est devenu moi, j'ai évolué. Je veux encore avoir la chance, qu'il a gâchée, sentir ton corps contre le mien, tes lèvres sur les miennes … Serre-moi encore, je t'en prie, ça me manque tellement … Notre jeu n'avait ni queue ni tête, mais moi je t'aime … Roxas … C'est bon, c'est retenu ?

1 = Référence à Kingdom Hearts, à la mort du fameux « il ».

2 = Référence à mon ex-prof de SVT … J'en fais des cauchemars !

3 = Référence à la chanson « flirt avec la crise » de tryö également.

Donc voilà, c'est fini, je suis un peu déçue mais je tenais à la poster quand même… Je trouve que la fin est un peu capilotractée, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis ^^, ça fait toujours plaisir (sauf si c'est une lettre d'insulte, auquel cas la plaisir est comme qui dirait ... modéré...)

Dewa mata (°w°)


End file.
